scarsvsorderfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shattered World of Aether Skies
Aether Skies is a Shattered or Broken Reality classified B-37 in the B-Sphere of the Multiverse. Transdimensional Chronologists believe that Aether Skies was once an A Sphere Reality and a violent transference between Spheres due to some unknown event shattered their world. The Reality though shattered is considered a paradise compared to the dozens of Dust Worlds and empty desert Realities that surround it in the Multiverse. History It was once believed that the center of the Earth was filled with rock, lava, and other earthly elements. Expeditions to the center of the Earth eventually proved otherwise. The center of the Earth was hollow with a lost world hidden inside. There were long-extinct animals, trees, lakes, and a lit up sky with no sun. The mystery of perpetual day lead to research on what power source was fueling the light of the Hollow Earth sky. Researchers found a powerful, but unstable, element called Aether. It was far more powerful than Steampower, or Diesel Fuel. This discovery lead to the Aether Rush, where expeditions turned into huge harvesting efforts. People flocked to Hollow Earth in masses to collect drums of unstable Aether. It’s unknown what exactly (the unstable Aether, the harvesting methods, or individual actions) caused the massive explosion that destroyed the Hollow Earth and broke up the upper continents into floating rocks. The devastation wiped out millions of people. It’s amazing that anyone survived. It’s even more amazing that civilization was rebuilt generations later. Today, there are no more oceans, only the lakes, rivers, and waterfalls on the rocks collected by the rainfall. Some colonies even built dams along the edge of the floating rocks to stop the water supply from flowing down into the nothing that was once Hollow Earth. Aether fills the underside of the sky that holds up the giant chunks of surviving earth which now flourishes with life once more. While Aether is still sought out, it’s a taboo source of energy. It’s too dangerous some say, even though there is no definitive proof that the Aether itself was the cause of nearly destroying the planet. Some people feel that Aether is worth the risk, because of it’s sheer power. All the things we can possibly do with it…. but is it really worth it? The primary source of energy (and safest) is Steampower, including windmills and watermills among the smaller colonies. In the bigger colonies, there are Steam Factories with bellows of white clouds pumping into the higher skies. The buildings are made of metal, iron, and bronze…. some highlighted with copper and gold. Copperbolt is the metropolis of the sky, the capitol of the floating cities, the pride of the sky. It’s the largest Airship dock and the central hub for all trading. There are Ferry Zeppelins that carry passengers to all near by rocks. Copperbolt is a sight to behold, filled with the culture that was nearly lost. Known Vessels and Factions operating in Aether Skies Airship Horizons SCARS - © Airship Isabella 2012 Category:Realities Category:Multiverse